yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 156
=Summary.= *Yami Duels Rafael, 1 of the 3 Swordsmen of Doma. He seeks to eliminate the Pharaoh. He traps him in a sole patch of rock by cutting off the rope bridge and ensuring no-one can come in or out of the Duel Field. * Rafael demonstrates a calm composure and being a good speaker: upon being accused of being 'evil' by Yami, he calmly questions what he understands for 'justice' instead. He claims that History itself decides if the road Doma walks upon is evil or not. *Rafael reveals a Deck of Guardian Monsters, which were his sole companions when he was shipwrecked on an island for 3 years as a child, losing his parents, brother, and sister. He signals how some of his Cards are slightly blurry, revealing they got wet time before. He's replaced the backside so as not to be recognizable this way, but it doesn't change the fact that they've supported him. **He always kept his Cards safe, and his current strategy reflects that bond -- he will pay any cost to keep his Monsters out of the Graveyard. He doesn't want to lose anyone else. One day he was shown a vision of a mysterious island and a voice --- Dartz's --- told him that, when he would understand everything, he would be allowed to come to his side. **When he was finally rescued from the island, he found the normal world depressing. That was when he was approached by Dartz and joined Doma, hoping to find the answer to 'Fate' itself. **One of the Monsters, Guardian Eatos, was his birthday present just before the wreck. *** On a side note, Weevil and Rex arrive in the midst of the Duel and look on. *** Also, Yugi's friends realize that he's gone off alone: Joey, Tristan and Duke Devlin will go look for him. Téa and Rebecca stay in the trailer to take care of Professor Hawkins. =Featured Duel: Rafael vs. Yami Yugi - Part 1= Rafael's Turn *Activates Continuous Spell Card "Guardian Treasure": Rafael Discards 5 Cards and Draws 2 Cards. Also while "Guardian Treasure" is face-up, Rafael may Draw 1 extra Card from his Deck during each of his Draw Phases. *Sets a Monster. *Sets a Card. Yami Yugi's Turn *Activates Spell Card "Polymerization", sending "Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts" and "Berfomet" from his Hand to the Graveyard to Fusion Summon "Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast" from his Fusion Deck in Attack Position (2100 ATK / 1800 DEF). *Attacks Rafael's Face-Down Monster with "Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast": it's revealed to be "Backup Gardna" (500 ATK / 2200 DEF) (Yami: 4000 → 3900 Life Points). Rafael's Turn *Thanks to the Effect of his "Guardian Treasure", Draws one extra Card. *Activates Equip Spell Card "Gravity Axe - Grarl", increasing the ATK of "Backup Gardna" by 500 ("Backup Gardna": 500 → 1000 ATK / 2200 DEF). *Since "Gravity Axe - Grarl" is on the Field and since "Guardian Grarl" is the only Card left in his Hand, Rafael Activates its Effect and Special Summons (2500 ATK / 1000 DEF) it to the Field from his Hand in Attack Position. *Activates "Backup Gardna's" Effect, unequipping its "Gravity Axe - Grarl" and Equipping it to "Guardian Grarl" instead ("Backup Gardna": 1000 → 500 ATK / 2200 DEF) ("Guardian Grarl": 2500 → 3000 ATK / 1000 DEF). *Uses "Guardian Grarl" to attack & destroy Yami's "Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast" (Yami: 3900 → 3000 Life Points). *Upon its destruction, Yami activates "Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast's" effect, choosing to Special Summon "Berfomet" back to the field (1400 ATK / 1800 DEF) in Attack Position. Yami Yugi's Turn *Activates Spell Card "Five Star Twilight": since "Berfomet" is a Level 5 monster, Yami can Tribute it to Special Summon the 5 Kuriboh Brothers from his Deck: "Kuriboh", "Kuriba", "Kuribi", "Kuribe" and "Kuribu" in Attack Position (300 ATK / 200 DEF). *Removes "Kuriboh", "Kuriba", "Kuribi", "Kuribe" and "Kuribu" from play to Special Summon "Kuribabylon" (? ATK / 200 DEF) from his Deck in Attack Position. *"Kuribabylon's" ATK is the sum of the ATK of all 5 Kuriboh Brothers, i.e. 300 × 5 = 1500 ("Kuribabylon": ? → 1500 ATK / 200 DEF). *Activates Spell Card "Pump Up", doubling "Kuribabylon's" ATK for 1 turn ("Kuribabylon": 1500 → 3000 ATK / 200 DEF). *Uses "Kuribabylon" to Attack Rafael's "Guardian Grarl". *Rafael Activates Quick-Play Spell Card "Rescuer from the Grave" directly from his Graveyard: he removes from play 5 Cards from his Graveyard to Negate the Attack and end the Battle Phase. *Activates "Kuribabylon's" Effect, Removing it from the play to Special Summon the 5 Kuriboh Brothers from the Removed from play Zone to the Field: "Kuriboh", "Kuriba", "Kuribi", "Kuribe" and "Kuribu" in Attack Position (300 ATK / 200 DEF). Rafael's Turn *Thanks to the Effect of his "Guardian Treasure", Draws one extra Card. *Sets two Cards. *Activates his Set Continuous Spell Card "Purity of the Cemetery": during each of Yami's Standby Phases, Yami will receive 100 Damage for each Monster present in his Graveyard. If there is a Monster in Rafael's Graveyard, "Purity of the Cemetery" will be Destroyed. Duel continues next episode. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes